


Thunderstorm Kiss

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, F/M, First Kiss, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little trip for Anna and Edmund is slightly halted due to a bad storm, but something good comes out of it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel/Companion fic to 'Here In A World Of Sleepers', set sometime after. grumblebee-trilogy @tumblr promted this one as a suggestion. This is somewhat based on the tale they told me, and also of my own experience of running into a storm during travel (it was night and we had just crossed the MD state line).
> 
> Fun fact: I looked up cars you can sleep and/or camp in for this one, and if you know the MD welcome center I'm talking about, it really is a tiny place that few people stop at.

Lighting cracked somewhere overhead again, and Anna could tell next to her that Edmund was getting nervous. She could hardly blame him.

“We should really pull over somewhere.” He said. “This is only getting worse.”

Anna knew he was right; this storm was bad. The last thing they needed was to get into a car accident.

“Alright, I'm looking...” It was a bit of a difficult task when the rain was coming down in such a way that it reduced visibility. A flash from above lit things up slightly, but didn't help much and only made things worse. Then she saw a sign on the side of the road, only briefly, but she saw it.

'Maryland welcome center'

“Oh, I was wondering where that was.” Anna commented. “We'll stop here, because I agree this isn't really safe to travel through.”

“Just be careful.”

She was able to find the exit off the highway and into the welcome center. She didn't see many other cars here, but this one wasn't exactly a popular stop along the highway regardless. At least they could stay here until the storm cleared up, as that had been getting way too dangerous to continue.

When they were parked, Anna looked over at Edmund. She reached out and touched his hand; he flinched but turned his head toward her.

“You okay?” She asked.

He nodded. “Yes...”

She took his hand into hers and squeezed it gently. Storms didn't really bother him unless it was in this scenario. He'd been in a bad crash when he was younger during a storm. Him and his mother both lived, but it left a bad memory for him, as he spent some time in a hospital after and somehow lost a few of his toes. Now anytime he should encounter a storm while traveling like they were it made him nervous. Edmund said it was irrational, but Anna assured him that his worry was rational and valid.

“We're off the road now; it's okay.” Anna said.

Edmund sighed and gave a smile at her. “I know...” A flash from outside distracted them, and rain continued to fall down harshly onto the windshield. “How long do you think it will linger?”

“Don't know.” Anna said with a shrug.

Edmund had asked Anna to meet his parents (actually he had been going to see them and invited her along, as he wanted to introduce her to them anyway) who lived somewhere over in Delaware, and the GPS had taken them out over the Bay Bridge. They had only crossed the bridge when they saw signs of a storm on the horizon. Later on down the road towards the state line the storm had moved towards them and they ended up driving straight into the storm.

For now all they could do was wait till things lightened up.

“What should we do in the meantime?” Edmund asked her.

Anna thought on this for a moment, before she unbuckled from the seat and climbed into the back. She fiddled around with something for a few minutes before folding one of the back seats down. Then she switched over to put the other one down, creating more space. They had a few things in the way back, but Anna organized them into one corner.

She turned back to Edmund. “Come on back. No one's going to bother us.”

He unbuckled from his seat and joined her. “I suppose this would be better than sitting in those seats that would eventually get uncomfortable.”

“You have space to stretch your legs too, somewhat. It's not like we can go outside.”

“True.”

They sat with their backs up against one side of the car; actually a couple pillows they brought in case one of them wanted a nap during the trip were up against their backs. Anna's 2015 Scion xB was useful for these situations, and she preferred this more than sitting in those seats that, while comfortable, they'd get tired of quickly. They were originally going to take Edmund's car, but there was a problem and they ended up with Anna's, which she was now glad for.

So they listened to the sound of the rain falling on the top of the car, sitting in silence. Anna decided to move closer to Edmund, curling up to his side. He made a noise of surprise, but then hesitantly put an arm around her.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked, looking down at her.

Anna smiled up at him. “Yeah.”

The expression on his face was a soft and kind one; he was always so kind with her. Edmund had been sort of a reserved person when they first met, ignoring her in the library and saying he was busy reorganizing things. However when she had gone back the next week and asked him to help her find a book they struck up a friendship, and over time he had opened up more, and she found out he had a crush on her.

Some time ago they had gone out on a date together to the aquarium, and it was very enjoyable. They went on another date over to the Air and Space museum in DC after their first date, which had been just as pleasant. Recently, after some thinking, Anna agreed to his proposal of being in a relationship with him, and she could tell by the look on his face that her response made him very happy.

Anna thought for a minute that she saw Edmund's gaze directed down at her lips. Though they were together, they had yet to share a kiss, though he had kissed her hand before. Maybe Edmund was too nervous to or waiting for the right time. She wasn't completely surprised, as he had been rather nervous even asking her out on their first date.

 _'For goodness sake.'_ Anna thought.

Anna titled her head up, and pressed a kiss to his lips. At the same time a rumble of thunder could be heard. He didn't move for a moment, but then pressed back. When she pulled away, he looked down at her with half open eyes. Anna now glanced at his lips, before looking back up into his hazel eyes. She hadn't known what to be expecting when she kissed Edmund, but found that his thin lips were soft and he returned her kiss so gently, like he wanted to believe it was real.

“I.... That w-was unexpected.” He managed. “I mean, I wanted to but there was never a-”

“I know, Edmund.” Anna said. “But you have been so kind and respectful of me since we began our friendship, and you've been there for me, so this is my thanks for your kindness.”

“W-Well... thank you.” He paused, his eyes looking away from her for a moment. “Can we do that again?”

She chuckled and answered him with another kiss. This time he was much more eager and as they engaged in more, Anna slipped away from his side and into his lap, bringing her hands up to cup his head. He tried to adjust under her, but it only resulted in a tiny noise from him and him bringing a hand to her waist.

Anna brought her hands trailing down from Edmund's face to rest on his chest. It was only then she broke away to gather air into her lungs. Edmund, now looking at her longingly, had a smile on his face.

A loud crack of thunder broke their spell and Anna was startled, her hands curling into the fabric of his shirt. After a moment, she loosened her grip, and she felt Edmund move his hand to up under her chin and tilt her head up.

“...Anna, will you- can we stay here like this...?” He asked. “Er, I mean just till the storm passes enough for us to get back on the road.”

She smiled softly. “That sounds nice.”

Anna adjusted herself on his lap, and then leaned forward to rest her head on his chest. Edmund put his arms around her and leaned his head against hers, burring his nose in her hair. Anna closed her eyes, and she could hear a soft noise against her ear.

“I can hear your heart.” Anna commented. “Are you well? It's beating a little quickly.”

“Oh, nothing's wrong.” Edmund replied, his voice muffled in her hair. “That might just be because you're near.”

Anna chuckled and relaxed against him, and together in this embrace they continued to listen to the rain falling down outside; ignoring the thunder and lightning, knowing the storm would pass.

 


End file.
